ADMINISTRATION ABSTRACT The Knight Cancer Institute is a matrix organization within OHSU. The Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) has been effectively managed by the administrative office under the leadership of the OHSU Knight Cancer Institute Director, Brian Druker, M.D. The past several years have brought tremendous positive change to the cancer institute, including the appointment of world-renowned scientists to serve as Knight senior leaders, recruitment of 32 new cancer researchers, reorganization of research programs, development of an expanded vision for early cancer detection, and successful completion of a $1 billion philanthropic fundraising challenge campaign. The Knight administration plays a critical role in providing resources and expertise to support the strategic initiatives and ongoing operations of the Knight Cancer Institute. The Knight administrative team is led by Kristin Bialobok, Associate Director Administration, who oversees all central operations. Working to prevent duplication, and ensure integration and coordination with the larger OHSU structure, the Knight administrative office acts as a liaison to OHSU central service groups, divisions, and departments across campus. Key activities overseen by the Knight center administrative office include 1) fiscal and grants management; 2) shared resource oversight and support; 3) CCSG membership processes and activities; 4) space management; 3) planning and evaluation activities; 4) strategic communications; 5) business development and commercialization support; 6) information technology support and development; 7) general administration, human resources, and events coordination; 8) communication outreach and engagement; 9) pilot project administration, 10) faculty recruitment management; and 11) organizational development. In the current funding cycle, the Knight administrative team made multiple substantial contributions. Examples of these contributions include: 1) development of a scientific research advocate group; 2) creation and launching of a Community Partnership Initiative; 3) facilitation of design and construction preparation activities for a new Knight cancer research building and a new clinical building; 4) development of new Knight membership and publication tracking system (Galen); 5) implementation of a new Competitive Application Portal for management of internal funding opportunities and external limited submission applications; and 6) implementation of iLabs to streamline management of shared resources. The Knight senior leadership team is composed of Director, Brian Druker, MD; Deputy Director, Tomasz Beer, MD; and Associate Directors, Raymond Bergan, MD, Sara A. Courtneidge, PhD, Lisa M. Coussens, PhD, Joe Gray, PhD, Mary Stenzel-Poore, PhD, and Kristin Bialobok, MSN. Together these leaders are responsible for establishing the institute's goals, guiding its strategic initiatives, and ensuring that basic, translational, and population science initiatives are in alignment.